To see Wendy again
by AmethystKR
Summary: It has been a long time since Peter has returned to the Nursery. And someone is waiting for him. please R&R. Rated for cruel intentions.


Hello and good day/afternoon/evening/night…whatever

Please review because it makes me feel all fuzzy inside (And that people actually like my work…) it's a good feeling, you know?

This story is mostly based on the book. If you haven't actually read it and only saw the movies then it's not a good idea to read.may be a slight of confusing)

Peter Pan; I know how you can see Wendy again…

By: Amethyst K. Rivet

"If you whisper in the dark,

To my adventure, I shall never part,

And if you say to me, walk away,

This lasting story will never change,

There for I can never say,

I shall behold this to another,

For some other day…"

Over and over she sang the poem that had been passed down her family in the gloom darkness of the night. Pure silver light cast from the streetlights revealed everything but the dark, shadowed corner she hid in.

Though, through the thick of the shadow, a smirk could be seen at the midnight hour as clues tinkled in the sky above.

The stars were calling out, she knew; and as naive as they were. They were truly excited, most even jumped about happily, flying freely across the sky.

To no surprise to her, something whizzed flying pass the building tops, gradually moving closer to her shadow. She knew where it was going; she was going to be there when it landed.

It couldn't have been more apparent if I had told that a boy was to land right in front of her, completely unaware. Peter was to always come back to the nursery during spring cleaning (though he rarely showed up) and she was always there every spring, waiting for him.

And so it has been many years since he had gone to Margaret for spring cleaning and now Margaret has long been dead and forgotten. But did innocent peter know of this, of course not.

He gazed at the scene before him and his confused face did not startle the girl one bit.

"Peter?"

It sounded so alien in the dead of night. Peter jumped and quickly glared into the blind darkness, drawing out his dagger as he did so.

"Who said that?" demanded peter. "Show yourself." Though she did not.

"What has become of the nursery?" she spoke quietly instead. "Is that what you are wondering?"

"Yes." Answered Peter, still looking or the girl in vain. "What has become of Wendy?"

Peter remembered? This seemed even more alien to the girl. Though all the stories she had been told, she always remembered that Peter, being a child and gay, would always forget things almost instantly. Such as the lost boys and Tinker Bell.

"Do you not remember anyone else?" The girl asked attentively "What of Jane and Margaret? Do you remember them?"

Peter had by now found where the girl was hiding, but loving secrets and surprises, he allowed her to say there in the shadows, unseen. But this she already knew of him.

"Who are they?" peter asked eagerly, expecting a story to arise, though none did so.

"It doesn't matter; they are gone, including Wendy. The nursery has gone as well, it was torn down such a long time ago." The girl spoke clearly, believing that she was getting to why she came there every year. Why she waited for Peter for so long.

"Will I ever get to see Wendy again?" Peter asked hopefully.

"You will never be able to see Wendy again." She answered.

Of course she knew the Peter did not understand and she didn't fret to try to explain something he was to forget. She was waiting for something, waiting for peter to slip.

"Then who will be my mother?" Peter was full of silly questions. "Who will fly to neverland with me for spring cleaning?"

She couldn't help but laugh; this is what she had been waiting for.

"Peter, I shall be your mother if you like." She spoke slowly and unsure that he may decline. "I am the granddaughter of Wendy, far past out line." She lied.

Peter, being so young and gay would never realize a lie as it was. He had never truly experienced one for he would always forget. There for he believed the shadow girl.

"That would be wondrous!" Peter cried with glee.

The shadow girl had been sitting down this whole time, now stood up to greet her new son.

Slowly, she stepped out of the darkness and into the silver light. Her eyes were the palest of blue and her cascaded down her back in long, raven curls.

Peter, who had forgotten, saw no resemblance to this girl to a past foe. Though she knew this as well as others and was planning to use this to her advantage. Using her brain as her grandfather did long ago.

Her smirk was evil and dark to the human eye but peter could not see this for he was merely a boy.

"Peter, I know a perfect way for you to see Wendy again…"


End file.
